magicarenafandomcom-20200216-history
Cards In Decks
__NOEDITSECTION__ This page will help you find which decks contain your favorite cards. It lists all the cards that have been used in decks and which decks contain them. Note that sideboards are ignored in this list. This page is not updated in real-time so it may take a while for new decks to appear here. Only cards that are current in the game are shown here, cards that have been removed from the game are not shown. Only decks that contain no removed cards and hence are still playable are linked to here. You can get a full list of all decks that contain a card, including cards that have been removed from the game by going to the appropriate card page and clicking on the Show decks that contain this card link. Click on the arrows next to the card names to reveal the decks containing that card. Updated on Tuesday, 17 December 2019 10:57 UTC A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z Planeswalker 2019"," Esper","Commander","Corso","Counter Mill","Cuneo Esper","esp","Esper","Esper angels","esper bo1","Esper BO3","Esper Conrol","Esper control","ESPER CONTROL","Esper Control V2","Esper Control WAR","Esper Controle B03","Esper Hero Socur","Esper invitational","esper win 2","espereg","Jeskai Control Amor","Kykar Brawl","Mill deck Day9","prov","Raff Brawl","Sgt Esper Control","Singleton","Super","Teferi Azorius Control","whoKnows","Prodigy","Tu Es Un Sorcier Harry","Caballeros","Ken Ys Knights","Knight","Knights","Knights Dado","Mardu Knights","Planeswalker Deck ELD Rowan","Boiiiiiiiiii","boros budget","Chandra","Day 1 RDW Open Beta OMD","Dragonss","Event Oppsac","Fort","LVD Chaos and Mayhem Upgrade","Mono Chandra Ranked Constructed","NPE Boros Legion","NPE Chaos and Mayhem","NPE Strength in Numbers","Red Dragons","RW Aggr Starter","Sarkhan Planeswalker 2019","Sarkhan, Dragonborn","Vizax - Izzet","knights","Abzan Immune","Aloha","Angels","Angry White People","Ascension","Azorius Aggro","Azorius Winds OMD","Blanc Rouge Boros","bloodlord","Bloodsuckers","Boros Angels","Boros Feather","boros mid range","Boros Plume","Boros Tokens","Boros Weenie","boros weenies","boros win","borossss angels","CGB's BW Vampires","Corey's Vamps","Curious Devotion","death","Esper Vampire","feather","Feather","Gideon Dovin's Aggro (by Risendragon)","GW Midrange","Heroic","hexproof","Indestructeproof","joe","Jorge Zurdo","LittleFolks","LSV Red White","LVD Eternal Thirst Upgrade","LVD Vampires","Mercedes","Mono White Agro","MonoWhite WAR","New Red White Deck","NPE Suit Up","Orzhov Knights","Orzhov Vampires","Orzhov Vamps OMD","Red White Custom","Selesnya GW","Selesnya Tokens 2","Single","Small white men","Sorin","Sorin Deck","Sun Vampires","Tokens Life","United Front","vamp","Vamp","Vampire Aggro","vampire budget reworked","Vampire Horde","Vampire*","Vampires BW M20","VAMPIROS 2020","WG Aggro","White","White Black Vampires","White Red Todd Stevens","White Weenie","white/black","Whitedeckwin","White-red Aggro","izzet","Izzet Wizards","Jeskai Wiz","Jeskai Wizards","Kasmina Wizards","NPE Tolarian Tactics","SingletonWizards","Speed Wiz","Wizards","Wrath of mages upgraded","ww","Pirate","pirates","CGB'S RIX UB Control","Grixis Control OMD","Q","abzan","chano","Elven","Green stompy","monogreen","Stompy","tutu","Defenders","Prout","NPE Artifacts Attack","NPE History Lesson","Adapt deck","Crab Battle","Endless Forms Most Beautiful","NPE Simic Combine","Birbs","Planeswalker Deck DOM Teferi WotC","Bant 2020","Chamionship","Fires","Jeskai Fire","Simic Flash1","Simic Food","Temur Reclamation","UG Flash","UG Vannifar Pod","Agent of Treachery","Barich Golos Fires","Charming Treason","Dech","Dimir Reanimator","Eat Exuding Oinks","Eld","Fire","Food Fight","GerryT","Gervunkler","Giant Hydras & Thieves","Golos Brawl","Golos Kenrith","It Won't Be Your Happily Ever After.","Kazuren Sjow","Me2020","No Turns for You","Quasireanimator","Reanimate","Simic Deck of Doom","Simic Eldraine","Simons","Stan C's Bant Ramp","Takecontrol","TéF","The Dragon God's Revenge","Treachery","tresor","UW Midrange","Yarok, the Desecrated Brawl Deck","Zombieland Saga","Forza della foresta","Georges deck","Greenred","Hydra","Liam First Deck","LVD Forest's Might Upgrade","Mono green","MonoGreen Forest's Might Deck (Upgraded)","NPE Forest's Might","NPE Forest's Might Beta","Planeswalker Deck M20 Vivien WotC","Vivien Planeswalker 2019","Yorvo, Lord of Garenbrig","Pridemate Lifesuck","Sparky M20 Mono-black","Ayara","Diversity","Annoying Zombie","Blue Artifacts","MonoBlue Arcane Inventions Deck (Upgraded)","NPE Arcane Inventions","NPE Azure Skies","NPE Azure Skies Beta","NPE Under Control","oh god","Planeswalker Deck M20 Mu Yanling WotC","Planeswalker Deck XLN Jace WotC","Abzan Fights","Ajani heal + thud","Ajani Lifegain","Ajani's Legions","Azorius","blub","Boros Aggro2","Castod","Kai's Gates","Knights of the WB","La Nismeada","Multiply","One Up Socur","paokaras","Pride Pack","Sebi","selesnya token","Token","Boros Aggression","Goblin Angels","I'm the Senate","Planeswalker Deck M20 Ajani WotC","Stoffes","Ajani, Strength of the Pride","Dark Dayz","Healinghenge","Mono W","Mono White Aggro","Mono White chk0ndanger","Pridemate","Whiteout","Abzan Garruk Midrange","Control with Wolves","Dreadhorde","elves","FORMATION3","Mythic Ajani Selesnya Tokens","Selesnya Mid","Selesnya Token","Ajani","Ajani Planeswalker 2019","Angel Deck","WhiteBlack","Ajani's Feather","MonoWhite Tactical Assault Deck (Upgraded)","NPE Auras of Majesty","Ajani kill the Dreadhorde Socur","Ajani's Warparty1","Angelic Dominance","ayyyy","Azorious","Blanc 1","Boros Token","BorosboroS","Böse Vampiere","Cascade","Deck vampire for esmee","Eternal Thirst Budget TRB","FunnyDeckName","Green-White Token","Healing","Kryder's White Wimps","Lians Gift","Life","Lifelink","Mono White ft. Ajani's Pridemate","Negroblanco","NPE Angelic Army Beta","NPE Azorius Senate","NPE Eternal Thirst","NPE Gaining Ground","Planeswalker Deck WAR Gideon WotC","sdad","Sede sem fim","Selesnya Conclave TwitchCon 2018","Thirsty Fboi","Undefeated","vampire","Vampire Combo Rush","white me","WR-Budget","Abzan tokens","Angerel","NPE Strength in Numbers (Old)","Ronjohn","Vampiro ITA","Esper Fairies","Faerie Schemes","All That Glitters","Fast Food Fight","Arcades","Artifactorio","Artificial Mill","Budget Walls Socur","Defender","THE KARN SAGA","Knightnight","Knights' Charge","Konrad's Knights","Bant Flash Socur","Mardu Brawl","meep","thsn.tmp3","true death god","Dovin Budget Brawl","Flying Woods","NPE Angelic Army","Cavaleiros Dos Mozis","Sparky M20 Mono-white","NectoricHoly","Spellslinger Starter Kit M20 White","A Call to Arms","Flying boogaloo","NPE Tactical Assault","Amass","Bolas","Brawl Bolas","Brawlew","Deadly Chaos","Grixis Amass","Mardu Cleave","Red Jank","Savage Hunter","Vampirotty","Planeswalker Deck RIX Angrath WotC","Amass the grave","Big Jund Treasures","Carnival","NPE Scurvy Dogs","Pirates of Penzance","UBR Control","Bolas War","Budget Rakdos Aristocrats","DragonFede","dragons","duck","Grixis","Grixis Brawl","Grixis Control (WAR Standard)","MYTHIC","Nicol Bolas Returns Socur","Niv","Rakdos Aristocats","Rakdos Aristocrats","Rakdos Fun","Rakdos Sacrifice","Rakdos Sacrificial","Rakdos Torbrand Sacrifice","Team Nicol","wreckdos","Wreckdos","Artifact Faeries","Oko There","UR Free to Play","All Color","bant control","Cfb Izzet Phoenix","counter to all","dredge","Esper Amulet","Esper Nexus","Friends","Hydras","Islands of Mystery","Jeskai Control1","mill","NivyBoy","Phoenix Spells","Simic Ascendancy","Simic Flash Stupid","Simic Fluss","Sparky M20 Mono-blue","Stall, Control, Kill","Storm","Thing","uw nexus","\"Vizier\" Combo","Ban Food","Bant Golos","Bant Golos Field","Bant Golos Mario","Bant Rampables","Defense","Gate-Shift","Golos","Golos Bant","Golos Field","Guards","Happily Ever After Socur","Jace of Tactics","landolakes","Low Budget Midrange","LSV Denver","Mono Green Tron","Muller","nissa","Nissa","omniscience","Proliferate","RG Fires","Rienne Brawl Idea","Rouge Vert Eldraine","scapeshift","Sultaydras","Temur Oko","Temur Zombies","thief in the night","Yarok Field","Yarok Ramp","Yarok the Fulk","Dino Powaaa","Fat Pack","damage","Zombieland","BR Control","dino low mana","JesJesKai","Mono Black 5 Color","Pauper Event Socur","Pauper Wizards","Brawl","Crug Scions Brawl","Korvold","Wild Bounty","Antiquities v1","Artefakte Socur","Artifact","Bant Nexus","BIG RED - TIER 0 EN BO1","CGB's RIX Dinos","Dinothran","Esper 4+ copies","Exploration","fog","FUNgus","Hoogland TUrns","karn and firends","Kryder Golgari Control","Kryder Orzhov Control","La Chimata di Selesnya","Legendary White","LVD Saproling Swarm Upgrade","Mardu Revels","Mono Black Midrange","Mono Black OMD","Mono G Mortis","Mono Green","Mono R Mortis","Naya Control","Nexus of Gates","Orzhov","Orzhov Control","Overflow","Ozrock Deck","PALAAKA","R Rick Rolled","RDW OMD","Sanguine Sunbird","Selesnya Tokens","simic nexus","Stevens Tokens","Sultai Singleton","Tamiyo Nexus","Tezzeret","THRAN TEMPORAL GATE","tokens","wayward stream","Whats yours is mine","4 Gate","4 gates","5 Color Banefire","Angel Gates Deck","Five Col Gates","gate treasure","Gates","Gates boi","gates finals","goloshift","Omnigate infinite","Portoes","RUSH","Arcane Tempo","birds","Deck Cabrau Auau","Drakar","Finale of Phoenixes","Izzet Dragons","Izzet Drake","Izzet Drakes and Phoenix","Izzet Phoenix","LSV","Pheonix","Phoenix","Phoenix Adventure Socur","Phoenix El","Phoenix Rising","Phoenix Socur","UBR Tempo","ur phoenix","Feather Slugfest","Abzan Dino Journey","BLACK ATTACK","DevilWuster They Made Me","Dimir Surveil","elder","Galren Abzan Control","Golgari Brew","Golgari Explorers OMD","Grixis Control","Grixis Dragons","Heaven Deck","MBC","Night","Rud3z Jund Journey","Saprolings!!!","Vraska","wolf","Wolf","Wolf-Tang Clan","pinkdeck","Planeswalker Deck RNA Dovin WotC","DevilWuster Old Blacky","Bloody","NPE House Dimir","Monoblue Flying LVD","UB Historic","Black and White Knights","BW Knights","Lifegain","Orzhovian Death","4 Color Kethis","Dimir Standard","Making infinite dragon gods","Mox","Superfriends discard","Superfriends Socur","Yeyeyeyemill","3 color","4 color","5color Fires","a235882","Abzan Journey to Eternity","Abzan Midrange","BG","BG Stompy","Black-green Midrange","BOH","Budget Golgari Midrange","CZJ Golgari","explore citadel","GB Midrange09","Golgari","Golgari Adventure","Golgari Adventure Socur","Golgari Aggro","Golgari Combo","Golgari Czips","Golgari Explore","Golgari Mid 1","golgari midrange","golgari788","i'll be back","IZ*ONE v1","jack","Jund Sacrifice","lol","Matteo","Monica BG","NPE Golgari Swarm","Oko Tokens","Okotoken","Poco Loco Socur","Post Rotation Golgari Socur","Scapeshift","Spooky Greens","Sultai Mid","Sultai Midrange","Sultai Superfriends","Sultai Topdeck Socur","The Rock by the Duke","Thomas Diedic's Golgari Midrange","tot","Treasure Control","Twins Rock Socur","Undergrowth","What is Muldrotha doing here","Wolfies","Wolves Socur","Angelic Army (WIP)","Borosnya","Budget Selesnya Adventures","NPE Selesnya Conclave","tricolor","BOMB Gasti","Planeswalker Deck GRN Vraska WotC","Dinosaurs","Raptor Race","swmi","Combos","dimir control","Dimir Control","Discard","Infinite Combo's","Narset Amnesia","nerobluu","NPE Izzet League","OnurDeck","Ral","ral combo control","UR Ral's Combo","Aggro Boros","BOROS","Boros Aggro","boros curveout","Boros Extra-Aggro","Boros Heroic","Boros Legion Twitch Prime","Feather 2020","Jeskai Angels","Kaalia Angels from CFB","Mardu Hero CGB","Mardu kaalia","MysticBlue's Naya Midrange","Naya Feather","Naya Legends","Post Rotation Feather Socur","RW","RW Angels","NPE Wrath of Mages","UB Flyers Starter","Mill","Endgame Counters Socur","flash","Green Ramp Nissa","Ich mag deine Karten Socur","Mono Green Ramp","Simic","Planeswalker Deck RNA Domri WotC","Aether","Black","ELD Orzhov","Horrors of the Swamp","Killing Me Softly","Mad Rats","Midrange Mono Black","Mono B","Mono B Cat","Monob","Mono-Black – Crokeyz","Mononero","The Black Cats (Wip)","Tomjerry","Undeath","AzoriusControl","Bant Contrôle","Bone","control","DevilWuster Aviary","DevilWuster Favorable Wins","esper flying","Jeskai Budget Test","Jeskai Control","NPE Wing and Claw","Brad Nelson","Fire of Invention","Goloso","jeskai superfriends","Nemo's Nexus","門が壊れた","Azorious aggro","Jeksai","jeskai","Trump's GW deck","Little Red Corvette","Sultai Elementals","Zendirex","BG Cauldron Cat N Oven","Planeswalker Deck DOM Chandra WotC","Yanky Mc Yank","A Touch of Death","GR New Standard","Grumgully","Planeswalker Deck WAR Jace WotC","a","ah","Burn","Buuuuurn","Chill + Flex","Dinosauri Modificato","DINOSAURUKSII","Dragon","Dragons","Dragon's Lair","frenzy","Goblin","Grixis Pirates","Jacks","mono red mv","Monored Burn","Neoform Elementals","Neoform Elementals by Jerry Joyce","NPE Kicking and Screaming","NPE Primal Fury","Rakdos and Ruin","red","red blue","Red Rushed","Rhythm of the Guardians","Shocking flying","squee-teshar","Transforming Elements","treasure","UR Slow Burn","Equip","Simple boros","Big Green","Greens Stuff","Mono Green Stompy","Post Rotation Counters Socur","Proliferate !","Stomp","I See You","Main Deck Blind-Eyed 2.0","What even","AnfäNger","citadel life gain","Esper Midrange Galactus","Esper Midrange Socur","NPE Orzhov Syndicate","Sorin Esper Midrange","Drakes U/R. No Phoenix","Izzet dracos","Izzet Drakes","Izzet Wizard","mizzet","Nose","Shoota grixis","UR Drakes - Standard","Wieners","Green Gills","Jund Adventures","Lucky Charm","Planeswalker Deck ELD Oko","Superfun","Cellebrante","Elfish Nonsense","Gruul Elves","Most","Temur Monsters Socur","Grixis Boss !","Niv-Mizzet's Friends Socur","NPE Cult of Rakdos","bolas tribal","Bollas hello","BR","Captivating Doom","Grixis Controls","Inventive Grixis","Jund Krenko run Socur","Rakdon midrange","Selesnya Dinos OMD","Green-White","mono white","white aggro","white weeny","Alliegance merfolk","Kiora brawl","Ascendancy","BlackScampi's MonoGreen","simic","Standard - Simic Flashy Midrange","Temur pod","Yarok","Bloodthirsty Vampires","Planeswalker Deck RIX Vraska WotC","DevilWuster Hijack This","DevilWuster Orzhov's Bane","Vampires OMD","WB Lifegain","Knights Socur","Mono Black Aggro","Mono-Black Aggro","Nestor Rakdos Aggro","RB Knights","Sword in the Stone","Rigsuss","Deathplant","Sadie","Convection Oven","Convoke","Gr Stompy","NPE Forest's Might (Old)","Starter Deck 2","Starter Deck 3","Belle Magie Val&Pl","Blue & Green Simic Nexus Matias Leveratto Winning Deck","Bwark","Control","Dreadhorde Control","elemental","Mystic Forge","nassifandfriends","orzohv","superfriends","UB","UW","CGB's Flying Pirates","CheapWar","Dark Skies (Possible day one)","Day One Flyers OMD","Dimir Flyers OMD","Dimir Pirates OMD","asdasdas","Azorius Mill Socur","bant","blue-red mizzet","Dungeons and Draggers","Elf","Flex + Chill","French Jeskai","gtreee","guign","jacks","Jeskai Francais","Jeskai Storm","Merfolks","Mill Deck","Mill survive","mono-blue tempo","monoU tempo","mythic jeskai","Simic Flasher","UB Control","UB Pirate Starter","Planeswalker Deck M20 Sorin WotC","4c Friends","Aggro Rakdos","Aristo","Aristocrats","Army of Bolas","BenS RakdoS","Best Rakdos","Cat Food","Coppee","Cruel Aristocracy","Death Cult","elderspell combo","Grixis Fires","If They Die, They Die","Invention","Judith","Judith Aristocrats","Jund","jund dinos","Jund Dinos","mardu","Mardu","Mardu Sacrifice Socur","Mazzo","Mogwai MC VII","Nicol Bolas","No Lands","Omanthyarok","Pestilent Firesong","Post-Rotation Cavalcade Socur","Rakdoes it fast","Rakdos Aggro","Rakdos Burn","Revival","Roiling Point","Sugus","Black B","Dimir Self Mill","Reanimator budget","Deck Dimir","Dimir Netdeck","GrannyPeco","lumière noir","DevilWuster Rakdos of Lamb","Lotus Sun","Deck Kajsc","NPE Out for Blood","NPE Out for Blood Beta","Labyrinth","Mono Red Aggro 1337","Ravage","yuui","citadel","Esper Hero","Esper Hero New","Esper Tempo","MC7 - Hayne (Esper Control)","monnobop","Stomp Card","NPE Gruul Clans","Scorch","DevilWuster Simply Red","MonoRed Dragon's Fire Deck (Upgraded)","NPE Dragon's Fire","Black and Green","Blue Shift","Dimir Cauldron Socur","Is It Control","Drakuseth Sultai","reani","reanimator","Reanimator","Beta Test RDW","Planeswalker Deck XLN Huatli WotC","Zombies","Aggro Red","Farabutto","Gruul Adventure","Gruul Adventures","Gruul Jef","Gruul Standard","Izzet Draw","Javi Gruul","Javier D's","Jeskai Fires","Liam's Gruul","Lightning Over Embereth","Mono Red Aggro by Runeclawbarich","Morega","ral unlimited combo","Rdw","Red Deck Wins 120","Red new ground","Redrules","Std Red","Torbralcade","dino","Chris Ks Simic Food","Dimir Handhate","ELD Izzet Control","Eventx","Flash","Flash 91%","Mono U Flash","Simic Flash Eld","Simic Flash ELD","Simic Flashs","Simic Mid","UG Blink","4 Color Elementals","4c Flash Wolves","4c Wolves","4c Wolves Alan","Bant","Bant Hero","bant mid","Bant Mid","Bant Midrange","Bant Pod","Bant Ramp","Bant Ramper","bant wild 1","Bantss","Blau gruen","Brawling Elementals","Budget Simic Flash","Deck may be fast","Elemental Expe","Elementals","Endless Draw Socur","Food","GREEN","High Alert Combo","Hydra99","Hypnotic Sprite","Icey","Infinite Wolves","junk walkers","lll","mengucci krasis","murfolks","niv","Niv Mizz","no creature","Oketra","Omnath's Friendos","Post Rotation Flash Socur","Post Rotation Ramp Socur","Rals Infinite","Ramp Genesis v4","Risen Reef","simic counters","Simic Counters Socur","simic flash","Simic Flash","Simic Flash Smh","Simic Mutant Midrange","SimicPG","sultai","Sultai campaign","Sultai Cauldron Skal","sultai cavs","Sultai Crumbs Oko","Sultai Food","Sultai Tamiyo Socur","Temur","Temur Elemental","temur elementals","Temur Elementals","Temur Midrange","Temur Rec","temur reck","Temur reclamation","Temur Reclamation - Myyamagat","temur rerck niv","Temur Storm","ug flash","UG flash","UG Steal M20","UG Theft","vannifar","Vannifar Temur","Veritasmeum","War of the Charmed Stray","Wolves","Yarok Dreadhorde","Budget Izzet Control - Artisan","Izzet Control","Limo","Monoblue","UB Pirates","Unblockable Cheese","Day One Rakdos Pirates OMD","PiRed","Rakdos Pirates OMD","Arena Standard - Discard Tribal ELD Bo1 Twitch","calvalcade","Mono Black Control","Monoblack","prova","Niall","CGB's Dinos - Obviously","dragons2","Kryder Invocating Dinos","Monored Midrange","Chromatic Black","mono black zombi","Killy Silly","Orzhov Tokens OMD","Millwall","Rank Up","BudgetBlue","CGBs Blue/White Control","CGB's Blue-White Amulet","CGB's UB Control","DevilWuster Dimir I Dare You","Jussi UR Primal Sorcery","CGB's Rakdos Pirates","CGB's Red Dinos Win","DevilWuster Gruueling","RG Aggro","Blaze","CGB's Nayasauras Rex","cicciopolenta","Dino explore","Dino rhythms","Dinotastisch","Dinotopia","Forest's Might Final Form","Galren Carnage Ramp","Golgari fruta","Golgari Mid","Golgari midrange","Golgari Midrange","Goodgari Midrange","Gruul Riot","LVD Primal Fury Upgrade","Mono Green Jank","new serkahns","Pandemonium Event","Primal","ritmo de los dinos","Sarkhan Dinos 2.0","truc","13 Land Mono Black Zombies","Abzan Bontu","Bolas Control","Budget BG Saprolings","Dark Waters","Dark Waters2","David","ded","Dimir","Discard Control","esper","Esper 2","esper control","Esper Control","Esper Superfriends","GOLGARI BUDGET","Grixis control","happy times","Heist","Mono Black Jam","NPE Seeking Victory","Orzhov Control WAR","Sapo","Schwarz Aggro","seths","SIv2","Timvuz","ub pirates","Vampire","Yes","BW Control","Esper Dance","Selesnya Adventure","Selesnya Adventures","Chance for Glory","Chandras Fire","Red Aggro","Red Deck","Red Ping","Dimir Mill but Good","GB Food","Golgari ELD","We Love Dumb","Easki","Esper Stax","Gamer Hours Boys","Izzet Pyro","Thalai","Treasure Hunting","Konrad Manse","Aggro","Bloody Red","Calamity","Cava","Cavalcade","Cavalcade Budget","Cavalcade of DEATH","Goblin Galore","Mono Red Toe","Monored","plop","Red Deck Wins","The Calamity of Eldraine","The Hastie Boyz MOAR FAST","Zero IQ Deck","Kaya Fun","Living Twice","New Pauper","Azori","Legends","Lich 5 color","Rainbow Lich","Discount Elemental","Master Exploder","Peter knusprig","thing","Aggrored","Chandra Rampage","MonoRed from Gosu","Planeswalker Deck M20 Chandra WotC","Chrome Dome","NPE Dome Destruction","NPE Dome Destruction Beta","Sparky M20 Mono-red","Big Red","CGB's Boros Dinos","Dyno","Kryder Naya Dinos","Dredge","Bleu Aggro","blue","blue budget","blue tempo","CGB's Deeproot Aggro","CGB's Izzet Amulet","Day One Merfolk OMD","drake","Drakes","herrre","Hungry Fish","Izzet Draw Socur","Izzet Saheeli","Kryder Simic Piranhas","Kryder UW Fliers","merfolk","Mill WU","Mono Bleu","mono blue","Mono Blue","Mono Blue Tempo","mono U","MonoBlu","Mono-Blue Tempo","MonobluM20","NPE Walk the Plank","RaTesuko","Simic Merfolk OMD","Tempo Baby","The River Heralds WotC","UB Pirate Fliers","UG Herald of Secret Streams","ug merflok","UW Flyers","Windy Pirates","American Dream","B/R Counter burn","Budget Dimir Control","Budget Izzet Improbable Alliance","Drawing Victory","es","Izzet","Izzet Burn","izzet control","Izzet envel","Jeskai","jeskai control","Jeskai Control (WIP)","Jeskai Control WWWWW","Jeskai Nexus","Jeskai444","nero blu","persistent mill","Planeswalker Deck GRN Ral WotC","RB Izzet Burn/Mill","Slash","Land Awakening Socur","Witch-Maw Rampage Socur","Jund Reanimator OMD","Temur Gates","Goblins","Esports Starter Kit","Milling","Teferi Mill","Eddy","Goblin WR","Jeskai Cross","Jeskai Teferi","Lumbering Mage Combo Socur","Naya Feather ram","Vannifar Rocks Socur","White and Blue Fun Times","Die Keiler sind Los","Duck","Gruul","Gruul Midrange Socur","Gruul Stompy","Dinos","Enrage Raptor´s","G/W token","GW Tokies","Green-White Undergrowth","Abzan Tokens Socur","Budget Azorius Flyers","Flyer","Scott Walker","Selesnya tokens","seltok","The Masses","Voladoras","CGB Dimir Surveil","CGB's Stupid Rich","Revel in Dimir Pirates","Ravnica Goblins","NPE Saproling Swarm","Sap Swarm","Drakon Age","Immo ca mix?","Izzet Spells","UR","CGB's RIX Flashy Merfolk","GreenBlack","pram's deck","Dimir Control Tc","Esper Control (Crocodile)","Blue","Blue Tempo","CGB's RIX Speedy Merfolk","DevilWuster Filthy Fish People","Hadana's Fishes ApoApostolov","Hadana's Tempest ApoApostolov","Merfolk Tribal","Mono U Tempo","Ondin","Esper Dancer","sdcvsdfvf","Angel Wrath","CGB Divine Visitation Tokens","Mono Black Liliana","MonoBlack Graveyard Bash Deck (Upgraded)","NPE Graveyard Bash","zombies","pauper saproilings","Azul/verde","Fish Import","NPE Jungle Secrets","Spiritello","asd","Blue-Green Merfolk Competitive","CGB UG Merfolk Future Arena","dedasd","InFaMoUsPiScEs","LVD Jungle Secrets Upgrade","Simic Merfolk Socur","Simic Merfolks","Tritao verde e azul","UG Aggro","UG Merfolk Socur","NPE Current Occupants","Secret Deepwater Boon","wand","Azorius Skies","Goblin Chainwhirler","Kryder 4c Revel","Esper Mid","Esper Midrange","Esper control dennis","Esper Midrange Ita","Esper Midrange v2","Blue Control","Dimir Mill","House Dimir","sultai control pauper","Etrata Surveil Socur","who","Wizard's Burn","V2","Orzhov M20","UB domination","Sparky M20 Mono-green","Grooooot","Tezzeret Planeswalker 2019","Gruul Aggro","Gruul Midrange M20","Gruul Monsters","Thic Boi Shaman","GB Golgari","Golgari Graveyard","sadad","Budget Mono Red Burn","Esper Legends","Dino Journey","Infinity Damage Socur","RB Aristocrats","Steven Grim Captain's Call","Kryder Dimir Corsairs","Golgari Adventures","Budget Mono-Red","Lightning aggro","Mono red aggro","Mono-red budget","Red burn","Budget UW Flyers","Fylers Comp","Do the Dinosaur","BG Saps","golgari","Kryder Jeskai Counterless Control","Sapro","cose","diared","lerolero","mazo","mono red","Mono red","Mono Red","Mono Red Agro","Mono Rouge","Mono-Red Aggro","RDW Socur","Red Frenzy","redaggro","redredredredred","Pauper White","Abzan Legends","Boblins","Mono Red Aggro","mono red burn","rdw","RDW","Red","RED DECK WINN","Réellement Rouge","sad","Swag goblin","WWW","GB Midrange","Golgari Izoni","Me","Goblin Aggro Budget","Pelt","Orzhov Aristocrats","CGB's Rites of Merfolk","Grull PV" A (2) (30) (2) (7) (18) (1) (72) (12) (2) (4) (7) (2) (2) (4) (2) (8) (2) (1) (34) (14) (2) (2) (11) (35) (5) (14) (8) (5) (3) (2) (65) (37) (2) (3) (5) (2) (5) (11) (1) (14) (3) (1) (4) (12) (1) (10) (2) (8) (1) (1) (23) (5) (23) (2) (47) (3) (3) (2) (8) (2) (23) (3) (53) (1) (17) (22) (3) (20) (1) (4) (2) (3) (2) (5) (3) (4) (1) (5) (4) (11) (70) (9) (1) (1) (4) (1) (23) (39) (3) (7) (8) (8) (1) (1) (18) (14) (51) (3) (2) (2) (9) B (9) (7) (2) (4) (2) (6) (51) (1) (1) (1) (2) (13) (5) (1) (11) (1) (1) (28) (2) (21) (16) (8) (30) (5) (2) (1) (3) (35) (6) (9) (21) (3) (7) (2) (3) (7) (23) (4) (10) (3) (2) (7) (12) (50) (3) (2) (6) (1) (46) (1) (108) (4) (16) (7) (2) (21) (4) (1) (14) (7) (1) (25) (2) (5) (15) (2) (2) (7) (15) (13) (5) (1) (8) (2) (2) (6) (2) (1) (39) (3) (1) (13) (58) (3) (5) (2) (1) (1) (1) (30) (219) (1) (1) (30) (4) (4) (5) (15) (1) (10) (15) (1) C (1) (10) (2) (26) (10) (1) (20) (3) (20) (1) (5) (4) (75) (11) (134) (1) (26) (28) (15) (49) (63) (14) (1) (22) (1) (25) (4) (12) (19) (29) (35) (9) (1) (6) (1) (2) (1) (1) (4) (29) (2) (9) (39) (34) (4) (16) (2) (9) (12) (2) (2) (7) (8) (9) (29) (9) (1) (2) (22) (3) (1) (1) (6) (6) (2) (95) (141) (1) (12) (1) (3) (29) (13) (1) (11) (2) (57) (2) (3) (1) (8) (6) (1) (54) (7) (107) (1) (19) (2) (1) (1) (2) (22) (4) (8) (2) (5) (18) (2) (25) (15) (26) (9) (5) (95) (4) (7) (13) (4) (3) (3) (1) (1) (6) (1) (6) (5) (3) (1) (2) (57) (1) (7) (1) (2) (5) (12) (22) (2) (2) (49) (17) (4) (1) (42) (1) D (1) (1) (6) (13) (2) (2) (5) (1) (1) (5) (1) (4) (30) (12) (41) (5) (16) (1) (1) (15) (2) (3) (2) (5) (4) (64) (13) (11) (8) (1) (1) (11) (1) (1) (9) (27) (3) (14) (16) (1) (20) (8) (2) (11) (6) (2) (6) (11) (6) (37) (19) (1) (1) (17) (2) (2) (1) (1) (13) (11) (4) (48) (2) (6) (7) (3) (2) (7) (10) (1) (1) (3) (20) (4) (15) (77) (22) (3) (15) (35) (30) (12) (22) (52) (4) (24) (1) (1) (19) (1) (11) (10) (1) (9) (1) (7) (54) (14) (6) (1) (2) (7) (8) (6) (1) (1) (26) (2) (5) (3) (2) (4) (98) (21) (25) (10) (1) (19) (20) (23) (4) (28) (13) (9) (28) (8) (183) (12) (4) (32) (10) (2) (5) (42) (35) (8) (12) (4) (1) E (12) (1) (6) (18) (4) (5) (1) (19) (7) (2) (26) (9) (22) (2) (1) (6) (8) (2) (1) (2) (29) (2) (11) (6) (2) (15) (1) (3) (30) (40) (3) (23) (3) (17) (5) (2) (6) (26) (63) (10) (1) (5) (6) (8) (1) (10) (1) (4) (18) (84) (2) (20) (54) (3) (41) (1) (2) (6) (1) F (116) (24) (3) (6) (3) (9) (8) (5) (3) (67) (5) (9) (2) (6) (18) (18) (2) (4) (18) (9) (5) (6) (1) (2) (3) (1) (24) (1) (5) (57) (43) (1) (23) (4) (1) (20) (1) (3) (8) (7) (5) (10) (6) (70) (3) (2) (6) (10) (3) (2) (2) (7) (20) (2) (9) (4) (1) (1) (2) (4) (24) (2) (3) (1) (26) (3) (2) (1) (3) (6) (8) (3) (2) (1) (30) (21) (19) (25) (4) (2) (3) (4) (1) (47) (8) (6) (1) (20) (7) G (6) (13) (1) (4) (1) (13) (1) (3) (1) (13) (13) (16) (23) (34) (1) (2) (4) (7) (6) (1) (47) (1) (3) (2) (55) (1) (9) (8) (2) (1) (23) (1) (1) (3) (2) (2) (26) (4) (10) (37) (3) (5) (7) (7) (8) (5) (140) (3) (1) (6) (4) (4) (9) (3) (22) (1) (4) (1) (7) (1) (51) (11) (33) (4) (34) (2) (1) (11) (8) (10) (15) (28) (12) (18) (135) (3) (21) (25) (12) (2) (1) (39) (56) (3) (5) (28) (14) (1) (7) (4) (8) (1) (10) (2) (11) (1) (11) (9) (1) (2) (14) (1) (13) (17) (5) (9) (91) (32) (16) (3) (4) (42) (32) (6) (2) (13) (24) (7) (2) (39) (15) (5) H (10) (2) (3) (18) (2) (153) (3) (6) (2) (3) (3) (4) (2) (1) (8) (64) (2) (10) (4) (1) (1) (2) (14) (13) (16) (2) (1) (7) (25) (24) (10) (7) (3) (11) (7) (140) (2) (6) (82) (2) (1) (2) (3) (50) (1) (3) (1) (1) (3) (3) (6) (1) (2) (1) (5) (41) (4) (110) (7) (4) I (18) (3) (6) (2) (9) (8) (4) (1) (1) (15) (3) (1) (1) (6) (5) (5) (4) (9) (67) (2) (7) (1) (1) (1) (5) (4) (6) (1) (17) (12) (3) (13) (16) (28) (5) (2) (4) (1) (2) (6) (44) (3) (9) (2) (4) (137) (62) (7) (27) (69) (4) J (6) (3) (1) (13) (4) (2) (1) (4) (27) (8) (85) (1) (1) (8) (2) (6) (4) (3) (16) (1) (1) (31) (2) (2) (3) (19) (22) (1) (26) (4) K (3) (1) (7) (41) (11) (23) (4) (1) (14) (6) (3) (18) (6) (52) (5) (12) (4) (7) (19) (10) (2) (10) (33) (35) (20) (8) (1) (1) (64) (1) (1) (6) (4) (2) (8) (6) (6) (10) (38) (1) (1) (13) (2) (26) (2) (38) (1) (3) L (9) (1) (137) (5) (3) (6) (6) (17) (6) (12) (51) (1) (3) (2) (5) (38) (47) (30) (79) (2) (33) (31) (9) (7) (5) (3) (1) (7) (1) (4) (13) (57) (7) (180) (1) (66) (2) (7) (1) (3) (3) (7) (9) (164) (1) (4) (2) (1) (19) (1) (8) (9) (17) (4) (1) (10) (7) (3) (30) (3) (46) M (1) (1) (4) (2) (8) (1) (4) (1) (5) (2) (3) (2) (4) (2) (5) (7) (33) (7) (11) (7) (9) (18) (25) (1) (18) (3) (11) (3) (15) (21) (24) (58) (30) (11) (11) (11) (4) (2) (108) (32) (11) (7) (43) (1) (1) (2) (43) (1) (5) (74) (3) (1) (19) (1) (1) (8) (9) (5) (1) (16) (1) (43) (1) (2) (22) (15) (5) (78) (9) (16) (1) (85) (2) (13) (1) (9) (8) (7) (61) (70) (11) (2) (3) (4) (2) (11) (9) N (5) (2) (2) (55) (6) (4) (1) (5) (2) (5) (7) (2) (97) (3) (7) (4) (2) (3) (20) (8) (1) (30) (25) (8) (37) (8) (21) (2) (75) (2) (5) (55) (3) (16) (5) (8) (29) O (11) (1) (37) (8) (2) (4) (11) (5) (1) (1) (32) (1) (1) (1) (7) (22) (6) (1) (10) (4) (56) (3) (21) (5) (4) (2) (177) (1) (1) (23) (5) (3) (25) (25) (1) (9) (2) (1) (6) (155) (12) (5) P (9) (6) (2) (7) (3) (2) (91) (1) (4) (2) (2) (21) (1) (6) (7) (10) (17) (49) (1) (13) (1) (3) (2) (8) (1) (2) (3) (6) (6) (6) (3) (2) (1) (1) (8) (2) (1) (44) (8) (10) (32) (3) (8) (11) (8) (5) (3) (6) (3) (8) (3) (10) (4) (1) (6) (22) (40) (2) (16) (8) (5) (2) (29) (1) (2) (7) (6) (2) (3) (9) (1) (26) (1) (3) (2) (9) Q (18) (1) (2) (5) (30) (39) R (28) (10) (3) (52) (5) (1) (1) (2) (3) (5) (4) (2) (28) (1) (2) (1) (3) (3) (45) (17) (2) (8) (6) (1) (16) (1) (2) (3) (7) (4) (15) (24) (3) (2) (13) (1) (11) (93) (1) (3) (12) (9) (2) (1) (17) (10) (2) (2) (1) (5) (2) (25) (68) (1) (1) (1) (3) (12) (3) (3) (5) (10) (4) (1) (1) (1) (3) (48) (2) (16) (3) (6) (5) (7) (39) (10) (7) (2) (28) (14) (1) (14) (3) (1) (12) (32) (5) (57) (61) (4) (14) (70) (21) (22) (12) (1) (13) (6) (10) (2) (3) (1) (1) (17) (98) (3) (3) (22) (1) (1) (1) (4) (2) (2) (1) (2) (16) (16) (1) (2) (2) (52) (3) (10) (1) S (127) (5) (23) (11) (5) (3) (5) (7) (30) (1) (1) (10) (4) (32) (21) (3) (4) (2) (3) (4) (4) (3) (6) (6) (3) (20) (3) (8) (14) (11) (1) (6) (6) (38) (14) (1) (18) (2) (2) (16) (41) (124) (11) (10) (3) (1) (36) (1) (64) (2) (2) (1) (4) (2) (2) (15) (16) (15) (1) (18) (84) (3) (2) (1) (57) (3) (3) (8) (9) (5) (2) (12) (9) (6) (3) (1) (9) (2) (10) (1) (2) (2) (7) (26) (255) (1) (3) (1) (4) (27) (4) (9) (1) (2) (8) (4) (9) (4) (29) (1) (9) (69) (2) (3) (107) (4) (5) (63) (8) (3) (23) (3) (2) (42) (3) (10) (2) (3) (2) (2) (5) (6) (3) (6) (13) (5) (1) (30) (44) (7) (2) (4) (8) (25) (1) (2) (10) (1) (1) (1) (12) (6) (1) (1) (1) (18) (1) (8) (1) (1) (1) (21) (1) (29) (1) (7) (4) (1) (3) (2) (7) (24) (10) (3) (4) (27) (6) (1) (39) (54) (5) (8) (5) (1) (2) (6) (7) (1) (2) (8) (9) (14) (10) (1) (10) (8) (18) (2) (3) (9) (1) (2) (181) (25) (4) (1) (6) (22) (109) (10) (8) (5) (12) (1) (1) (2) (1) (9) (2) (3) (1) (14) (143) (3) (4) (5) (2) (1) (1) (6) (5) (16) (95) (14) (4) (4) (4) (1) (2) (3) (2) (5) (18) (16) (2) (4) (7) (4) (1) (54) (1) (1) (4) (3) (13) T (10) (21) (9) (15) (4) (3) (32) (4) (4) (1) (6) (1) (89) (93) (1) (1) (6) (23) (28) (1) (141) (55) (61) (121) (41) (23) (2) (1) (18) (1) (17) (1) (4) (9) (5) (7) (13) (2) (9) (11) (1) (2) (3) (1) (6) (1) (21) (4) (6) (4) (12) (65) (1) (18) (23) (6) (31) (3) (6) (10) (12) (4) (12) (1) (48) (5) (1) (28) (5) (1) (37) (9) (136) (6) (9) (4) (8) (51) (7) (7) (1) (8) (1) (2) (1) (2) (12) (2) (1) (2) (3) (14) (35) (2) (19) (6) (9) (3) (11) (22) (9) (5) (20) (1) (2) (2) (20) (4) (1) (17) (10) (2) (22) (15) (4) (2) (4) (27) (15) (2) (5) (3) (1) (60) (4) (41) (3) (7) (6) (2) (2) (1) (1) (32) (6) (1) (1) (50) U (52) (2) (22) (70) (3) (1) (9) (7) (1) (1) (2) (5) (40) (2) (3) (5) (2) (1) (5) (1) V (2) (6) (2) (2) (21) (7) (15) (4) (7) (4) (12) (7) (1) (1) (2) (2) (12) (51) (2) (5) (2) (4) (3) (7) (2) (1) (63) (21) (12) (5) (6) (2) (2) (12) (14) (12) (3) (55) (17) (16) (2) (5) (1) (1) (4) (1) (5) (8) (3) (7) (11) (2) (43) (1) (61) (1) (40) (2) (6) (1) (172) (1) (1) W (3) (2) (5) (15) (3) (13) (13) (2) (4) (4) (4) (2) (5) (1) (16) (7) (11) (2) (1) (8) (14) (197) (12) (1) (3) (11) (4) (7) (3) (4) (28) (11) (1) (1) (12) (29) (2) (55) (1) (7) (1) (11) (4) (17) (3) (4) (8) (15) (25) (1) (56) (30) (1) (1) (1) (115) (5) (1) (30) (2) (4) (2) Y (1) (2) (19) (15) (2) (11) (4) (2) (9) (1) Z (3) (7) (15) (12) (14) (16) Category:Card Browsing